


throwing caution to the wind

by orphan_account



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: radical animals rights activist duo wanted by the fbi plan one last stunt





	throwing caution to the wind

the door creaks open and the sound of plastic rustling breaks the silence of a summer morning. joohyun locks and bolts the door–and locks and locks and locks it again–before leaving her shoes by the welcome mat and stepping into the kitchen.

(the apartment is small–barely two-hundred square feet, one bathroom, no rooms. splotchy dry paint on the walls instead of ugly wallpaper, faux-wood vinyl floor peeling at the edges. a big, old wooden table littered with papers and plans occupies about half of the entire space. it was clearly decorated for function, not form–if it was even decorated at all–but they keep the closets tidy and the dishes washed, and the shelves stocked with guns and food.)  


then there’s the sound of a switch being turned off, then another door opening. wendy pops out from the bathroom, damp hair, pulling a shirt over her head; smile on her face and brightness in her brown eyes when she sees joohyun standing by the counter.  


“hey,” she does a little run–one or three skips to cover the distance between the bathroom and the kitchen. a quick kiss, a quick hug. (quick, quick. everything has been like clockwork for months. when your life is hanging on a rope, after all, your steps have to be measured and careful and precise.) “you’re back early.”  


“yeah,” joohyun kisses back a little, smiles back a little, grabs a couple things from the shelves and takes everything to the big wooden table beside their bed. she pushes the papers aside and grabs this sheet and that, and empties the plastic bag of pipes and end caps and bottled fluids onto the surface. wendy grabs a box from under the closet and places it on the table too, and there’s the muffled sound of tiny metals grazing and gliding and rubbing every time the box shakes.

wendy grabs the chairs, joohyun turns on the light. there’s a kind of urgency even in the slowness of the day, and they’ve heard it enough times to know that they can drown it with a little work–the sound of pencil grazing paper, cutter cutting plastic, metal and wood and water, and tapes screeching and fuses waiting.

there’s a panic even in the silence, determination even in the whispered chatter.

> _“you think they’ll catch us this time?”  
>  “… yeah. … but there’s a kind of poetic irony in that, right?”  
>  “i guess.”  
>  “better us than them, wen’. we’re locking ourselves in so they can go free.”  
>  “right. … … those soulless biotech murderers spilled blood … their blood deserves to be spilled, too.”  
>  “exactly.”_  
> 

 

 


End file.
